


221B: It Had to Be You

by FlourishBelle



Series: The Politician and the Policeman: 221Bs and Other Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humming, M/M, The day after?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlourishBelle/pseuds/FlourishBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple song sung tellingly by two (or: why are Mycroft and Lestrade in such good moods? And why are they humming the same song?). :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: It Had to Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "a catchy tune." Thanks for reading! :)

“Mycroft. Shut up. You’re putting me off.” Sherlock grumbled from the microscope in the kitchen. 

“He hasn’t said anything.” John scoffed.

Mycroft only smiled slyly from Sherlock’s chair in the living room. 

“He was humming. It was annoying.” 

“Well you are in a good mood Mycroft. I don’t know that I’ve ever heard you hum before. What’s with it?” John asked, suddenly curious. 

“Nothing John, I assure you. I am perfectly fine.” With another satisfied smile, he returned to his section of the newspaper, humming again.

“He’s at his happiest when annoying me, John. That’s it.” 

“Believe it or not Sherlock, the whole bloody world doesn’t revolve around you. Tell me. You haven’t got a girl have you?” 

“Not really his area.” John tossed a glare over his shoulder. 

“Well what are you humming then?” 

“I believe it’s called ‘It Had to Be You’ Dr. Watson.” Mycroft said this without even glancing up from the paper. From the kitchen came a distinct sound of disgust. 

 

They got the text about the crime scene shortly after Mycroft disappeared. Two bodies found in an apartment nearby. No sign of a break-in or signs of a struggle. 

Lestrade was smoking out front when they arrived. As he and Sherlock rushed past, John was certain he heard “It Had to Be You” hummed under breath.


End file.
